


Un plan à 3 pas tout à fait comme les autres...

by exochrome (yuraxchan)



Category: EXO (Band), Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au fond, même si Kyungsoo n'aimait pas le montrer, Jongdae resterait toujours la personne la plus importante pour lui. Son super méga giga hyper préféré de tout l'univers. Et ça, depuis 1992.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un plan à 3 pas tout à fait comme les autres...

 

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? Chuchota Jongdae, peu convaincu.  
\- Absolument sûr. C'est le candidat idéal ! Souffla-t-il, ses lèvres s'étirant dans un sourire carnassier.  
  
Jongdae se recula légèrement, quelque peu effrayé par le regard de son petit-ami. La main de Kyungsoo se faufila sournoisement jusqu'à sa nuque, et lorsqu'il resserra sa prise, maintenant Jongdae contre lui d'une poigne de fer, le plus jeune laissa échapper un petit couinement.  
  
\- Jongdae. Je te dis que je le veux lui. Répéta-t-il lentement, regardant droit devant lui.  
\- O-Ok. Chuchota le plus âgé, terrifié.  
  
Comment se faisait-il qu'il soit aussi effrayé par quelqu'un de plus jeune que lui ????!!!!! Sa fierté en prenait un sacré coup mais à chaque fois qu'il tentait de se rebeller le simple regard de Kyungsoo le faisait se figer sur place et il se trouvait dans l'incapacité totale de formuler sa phrase. Ou n'importe quelle phrase sincèrement.  
  
Kyungsoo, satisfait, relâcha sa prise sur sa nuque et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Fronçant les sourcils, Jongdae lui lança un regard mauvais avant de sursauter et de détourner le regard lorsque Kyungsoo tourna la tête vers lui.  
  
\- Va lui parler ! Ordonna-t-il.  
  
Sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre Jongdae fut projeté en avant et manqua de trébucher sur un sac posé près de la porte. Tous les regards des élèves présents dans la salle se tournèrent vers lui et il se figea, souriant maladroitement.  
  
\- Mmh, allez-y continuez, faîtes comme si j'étais pas là ! Lança-t-il d'une voix suraiguë.  
  
Derrière la porte, Kyungsoo leva les yeux au ciel et se frappa le front. Quel idiot, pensa-t-il.  
  
Lorsque tous les élèves retournèrent à leur occupation, Jongdae soupira un bon coup et se dirigea lentement vers le jeune homme qui avait attiré l'attention de Kyungsoo. Celui-ci était en train de s'étirer, se pliant presque en deux en se penchant en avant. Le regard de Jongdae se stoppa sur ses fesses, parfaitement mises en valeur dans son pantalon noir et...portait-il quelque chose en dessous au moins ???  
  
Se mordillant la lèvre nerveusement, Jongdae se rapprocha un peu plus, faisant un pas toutes les dix secondes – oui il comptait dans sa tête, il ne fallait pas qu'il soit suspicieux ok ? – avant de se stopper net lorsque le concerné se releva brusquement et écarta les bras.  
  
Une seconde Jongdae observait son magnifique derrière, la seconde d'après il était étalé de tout son long sur le sol, plié de douleur et le nez en sang. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit le liquide rougeâtre sur sa main qu'il paniqua, sa respiration s'accélérant et son cœur s'affolant. La vue du sang le faisait paniquer.  
  
Kyungsoo manqua de défoncer la porte, accourant vers lui et le prenant dans ses bras, tout aussi paniqué que lui.  
  
\- UN MOUCHOIR QUELQU'UN ?! APPELEZ L'INFIRMIERE ! IL SAIGNE ! OH MON DIEU.... !!!!! S'écria-t-il.  
  
Jongdae leva sa main tremblante vers son visage, ses yeux devenant humides.  
  
\- Kyungsoo...si je meurs....Commença-t-il.  
\- Quoi ? Mais tu vas pas mourir d'un saignement idiot ! Le réprimanda le plus jeune, haussant un sourcil.  
\- ...sache que...Continua Jongdae, l'ignorant superbement.  
\- Jongdae. Ta gueule. Ordonna Kyungsoo, agacé.  
  
Blessé, Jongdae fit mine de s'évanouir pour voir la réaction de Kyungsoo mais celui-ci ne réagit pas, son regard posé sur le jeune homme qui avait attiré son attention – et accessoirement l'agresseur de Jongdae. Celui-ci restait stoïque, les regardant tour à tour. C'était comme s'il était partagé entre l'envie de fuir la pièce en pleurant ou de se précipiter sur Jongdae pour s'excuser et vérifier qu'il allait bien. Il ne fit aucun des deux évidemment, intimidé par Kyungsoo. Oui, ça devait être ça, pensa Jongdae.  
  
\- Toi ! Lança Kyungsoo, le pointant du doigt. Ton nom ? Je veux savoir qui a osé blesser Jongdae !  
  
Jongdae sourit, persuadé que Kyungsoo s'était inquiété pour lui avant que celui-ci ne se penche vers lui pour lui chuchoter un « continue de faire comme si t'étais mourant il n'aura pas d'autre choix que de me dire son nom ! ». Le plus âgé grinça des dents et se redressa vivement, repoussant Kyungsoo...uniquement pour se sentir partir en arrière, pris d'un vertige.  
  
...Et bien sûr, ce fut dans les bras de son agresseur qu'il atterrît, ce dernier enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille et le maintenant contre son torse – parfaitement musclé, Jongdae pouvait sentir ses abdos dans son dos même à demi-conscient !!!!  
  
\- Zitao. Marmonna l'agresseur contre son oreille.  
  
Jongdae sentit un long frisson le parcourir et il s'appuya un peu plus contre le dénommé Zitao. Celui-ci inspira un bon coup puis le fit basculer pour attraper ses jambes et le porter comme une mariée. Jongdae lança un sourire triomphant en direction de Kyungsoo et enroula son bras autour du cou de Zitao, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de celui-ci.  
  
\- Je l'amène à l'infirmerie. Annonça Zitao d'une petite voix.  
  
Dans sa précipitation, il cogna les jambes de Jongdae contre l'embrassure de la porte et celui-ci laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Zitao dût si reprendre à trois fois avant de réussir à passer la porte avant de sprinter en direction de l'infirmerie. Jongdae s'agrippa à lui de toutes ses forces, paniqué à l'idée qu'il le lâche.  
  
Une fois arrivé, en un seul morceau !!!, Jongdae ferma les yeux et s'allongea sur le lit d'appoint, épuisé. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, la sublime paire de fesses de Zitao était dans son champ de vision et il laissa échapper un soupir de contentement. Doux jésus, quelle vue.  
  
Cependant, toute bonne chose avait une fin et Zitao dût repartir en cours. Le regard de Jongdae suivit les fesses de Zitao jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent derrière la porte avant qu'il ne soit attiré par un mouvement à côté de lui. Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo se tenait debout à côté de lui, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés.  
  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire là ? Grommela-t-il.  
  
Jongdae avala de travers et s'étouffa, se reculant contre le mur.  
  
\- R-Rien ! S'écria-t-il.  
\- Tu ne crois pas que j'ai compris ton petit manège ? J'ai vu la façon dont tu regardais ses fesses ! Tu n'as le droit de regarder que MES fesses de cette façon, est-ce clair ?! Grogna-t-il, furieux.  
\- O-Oui. Bredouilla Jongdae, se roulant en boule.  
\- Bien. Sinon bon travail, on connaît son nom maintenant ! Il ne nous reste plus qu'à le convaincre ! Sourit-il, dévoilant toutes ses dents.  
  
Jongdae hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Sieste, pensa-t-il. Après toutes ces émotions, il le méritait bien ! Kyungsoo sembla du même avis, s'allongeant à ses côtés. Jongdae sentit des lèvres se poser sur son front et des doigts s'entremêler aux siens faisant naître un sourire sur ses lèvres. Au fond, même si Kyungsoo n'aimait pas le montrer, Jongdae resterait toujours la personne la plus importante pour lui. Son super méga giga hyper préféré de tout l'univers. Et ça, depuis 1992.  
  
  
  
\- La première phase a été un succès...malgré quelques pertes. Commença Kyungsoo.  
\- Quelques ? J'ai au moins perdu 1L de sang !!!! S'exclama Jongdae, outré.  
  
Kyungsoo lui lança un regard noir et Jongdae se renfrogna.  
  
\- Comme je disais, phase un : check ! Phase deux : convaincre Zitao ! Dit-il fièrement.  
  
Jongdae l'écouta attentivement. Cette fois-ci, il fallait qu'ils accélèrent les choses, ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps.  
  
\- Comment on s'y prend ? Demanda le plus âgé.  
\- Tu vas le voir pendant qu'il est au club d'art martial, tu lui demandes, il dit oui et le tour est joué ! Expliqua Kyungsoo.  
\- Tu crois qu'il voudra ? Fit-il curieusement.  
  
Tandis qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, Kyungsoo se glissa silencieusement derrière lui, se craquant les doigts avant qu'il ne passe son bras autour de son cou et serre. Fort. Jongdae devint blanc, puis rouge, puis violet et un peu vert. Kyungsoo ne le relâcha que lorsqu'il cessa de se débattre, au bord de l'évanouissement.  
  
\- Il n'aura pas le choix. Dit-il d'un ton menaçant, son pied appuyé sur le dos de son petit ami qui gisait par terre, inconscient.  
  
Malgré toute cette violence, Jongdae savait que Kyungsoo l'aimait. Peut-être un peu trop.  
  
  
  
La deuxième fois que Jongdae entra dans la pièce du club d'art martial, il n'attira pas l'attention sur lui et s'assit sagement dans un coin. Zitao était présent, et cette fois-ci il faisait tourner un bâton dans les airs. Impressionné, Jongdae resta subjugué, admirant ses mouvements fluides et contrôlés, ses biceps se contractant, la sueur perlant le long de son visage, son T-shirt moulant ne cachant rien de son corps athlétique et-  
  
Jongdae ferma les yeux sous la douleur, ses oreilles bourdonnaient et il voyait flou et oh il y avait deux Zitao qui le regardaient, oh non maintenant trois !!!! Et...oh...plus rien.  
  
Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, Zitao était penché sur lui, les sourcils froncés et le regard sombre. Jongdae eut un geste de recul. Il n'avait pas remarqué ses cernes la dernière fois, Zitao devait être insomniaque pour avoir des cernes plus gros que ses yeux !!!  
  
\- Pourquoi tu es là ? Chuchota le jeune homme d'une voix rauque.  
  
Jongdae ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il avait une mission ! Il agrippa le bras de Zitao et l'attira vers lui, le jeune homme perdant son équilibre et tombant sur lui. Jongdae laissa échapper un cri très...masculin parce qu'il était un homme très viril...très très...Une image de lui se tortillant en gémissant sous le corps de Kyungsoo passa dans son esprit et il grimaça. Ok, pas si viril que ça, mais tout de même viril !!!!  
  
Zitao grogna contre son cou, une de ses mains prenant appui sur le torse de Jongdae et l'autre sur sa cuisse. Le plus âgé se figea. Ce son-là était particulièrement masculin, viril...et sexy. L'odeur de sueur mélangée à l'odeur corporelle de Zitao lui parvint aux narines et Jongdae gémit avant de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche. Oups. Il était excité.  
  
Il ne fallait surtout pas que Zitao bouge sa main sinon il sentirait sans aucun doute...trop tard. A en juger par la réaction de Zitao, il avait senti, bien senti même. Jongdae écarquilla les yeux et resta immobile, mortifié. Mais toujours aussi excité.  
  
Zitao bougea enfin, se relevant rapidement et évitant son regard. Jongdae se leva à son tour, plus lentement et se pencha vers lui.  
  
\- Ça reste entre nous ok ? Si Kyungsoo l'apprend je suis un homme mort ! Chuchota-t-il.  
  
Avant que le plus jeune ne puisse se reculer cependant, il l'attrapa par le poignet et le tira vers lui, l'obligeant à baisser la tête pour être à sa hauteur. Pour être sûr d'être bien compris, Jongdae s'avança et lui monta sur les pieds.  
  
\- J'ai une proposition à te faire. Voilà, Kyungsoo – tu vois qui c'est ? Le mec avec les yeux toujours écarquillés, habillé de noir et terrifiant ? Celui de la dernière fois ! – bref c'est mon petit-ami – oui je sais dur à croire, il fait peur et on dirait qu'il veut me tuer 24h sur 24 n'est-ce pas ? Surpriiiiiise !!! – peu importe et donc...il est intéressé par toi et il aimerait que tu te joignes à nous ! Expliqua-t-il rapidement.  
  
Jongdae se recula, puis se pencha pour essuyer sommairement les chaussures de Zitao qu'il avait sali en lui montant dessus. Zitao le regardait étrangement, sans bouger. Jongdae lui offrit un sourire, attendant sa réponse patiemment.  
  
Au bout de 5 minutes sans obtenir de réponse ni de réaction, son sourire se fana et il fronça les sourcils.  
  
\- Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas ? Je sais que Kyungsoo fait peur mais il sait très bien cuisiner et il prendra bien soin de toi ! Et puis même si notre rencontre n'a pas été idéale...c'était quand même mémorable non ? Je prendrai soin de toi aussi, je sais faire plein de choses et pas qu'avec ma bouche ! Haha ! S'exclama-t-il, tout sourire.  
  
Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait le regard de Zitao s'agrandissait et Jongdae n'était pas sûr que ce soit bon signe. Pourtant il ne disait rien d'étrange...si ?  
  
\- Je dois y aller ! Débita-t-il rapidement avant de s'enfuir en courant, laissant Jongdae derrière.  
  
Celui-ci n'eut même pas le temps de lui courir après. Wow, il était rapide aussi ! Décidément, Zitao était l'homme qu'il leur fallait !  
  
Malheureusement, Zitao les évita comme la peste la semaine qui suivit, courant dans la direction opposée lorsqu'il les voyait, allant même jusqu'à sauter par la fenêtre du club d'art martial lorsqu'ils entraient dans la pièce – c'était au rez-de-chaussée c'était pas si extraordinaire que ça ok ? Même Jongdae pouvait le faire...c'était dire !!!!  
  
Bref, c'était la catastrophe et Jongdae ne comprenait pas. Kyungsoo était également confus et surtout très en colère contre lui, persuadé que c'était de sa faute si Zitao les fuyait.  
  
\- Raconte-moi encore comment ça s'est passé. Fit-il en soupirant.  
\- Je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois ! Marmonna Jongdae. J'y suis allé, il m'a envoyé son bâton dans la figure par accident, il est tombé sur moi – bon ok j'ai eu une petite réaction en bas mais bon ça te serait aussi arrivé, me regarde pas comme ça !!!! – après je lui ai parlé de nous deux et puis il s'est enfui...Raconta-t-il.  
\- Tu...lui as raconté quoi au juste ? Demanda Kyungsoo, suspicieux.  
\- Je lui ai dit que tu étais mon petit ami – oui il a été surpris enfin je pense je sais pas il a pas parlé, juste ses sourcils ont fait des vagues bref – que tu cuisinais bien et que tu t'occuperais bien de lui, que notre rencontre avait été chaotique mais marrante et que je prendrai aussi soin de lui...Enonça-t-il, comptant avec ses doigts. Oh et que je n'étais pas que doué avec ma bouche !  
  
Kyungsoo manqua de s'étouffer et se redressa en plaquant ses deux mains sur la table, le bruit attirant le regard des autres élèves présents dans la salle. Jongdae se ratatina sur sa chaise, effrayé par l'expression de Kyungsoo. Celui-ci devenait de plus en plus rouge.  
  
\- Tu es en colère ? Souffla-t-il. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal... ?  
\- IDIOT ! Hurla-t-il. Mais t'es stupide ou quoi ? Tu lui as parlé de ça comme si tu lui proposais un plan à 3 !!! Bien sûr qu'il a eu peur et qu'il a fui ! J'aurais fait pareil ! Non mais quel...arrrrrg ! On peut rien te demander ! Incapable !  
  
Jongdae l'observa, choqué. Zitao avait compris ça ????!!!!!! Son esprit devint vide et il se sentit nauséeux. Oh. Mon. Dieu. Il était passé pour un pervers, un psychopathe, un dérangé !!!!!!!!!!!! Sa vie était fichue...Et si Zitao en parlait ??? Si ça se savait ???  
  
Paniqué, Jongdae se leva d'un coup et partit en courant. Il fallait qu'il trouve Zitao ! Il se dirigea vers la salle d'art martial, avec un peu de chance le jeune homme y serait ! Il était là en effet et Jongdae se fit discret pour ne pas qu'il le voit et parte en courant – comme les trente- six fois précédentes, Jongdae avait compté.  
  
Malheureusement, se glisser dans le dos de quelqu'un qui s'entraînait à un sport de combat n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire et Jongdae le comprit bien trop tard. Concentré, Zitao avait senti sa présence dans son dos et avait paniqué, lui donnant un coup de coude dans le sternum avant de lui faire une prise pour le mettre à terre et l'immobiliser.  
  
Jongdae avait des étoiles dans les yeux – non pas celles qui font rêver, les autres !!! - et le plafond tournait étrangement vite. Il aperçut le visage inquiet de Zitao au-dessus de lui puis celui de Kyungsoo et il afficha un sourire béat. Ils étaient enfin réunis. Sa mission avait réussi finalement !  
  
Ses yeux se fermèrent et tout devint noir.  
  
Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, seul Kyungsoo était dans l'infirmerie avec lui. Celui-ci semblait inquiet et tenait sa main. Jongdae sourit et serra sa main dans la sienne. Laissant échapper un soupir, Kyungsoo se redressa et dégagea les quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui barraient le visage.  
  
\- Tu sais que tu es un idiot ? Dit-il doucement.  
\- Je sais. Ton idiot préféré. Chuchota-t-il, tout sourire.  
\- J'ai tout expliqué à Zitao. Annonça-t-il, caressant sa joue.  
\- Oh. Comment il l'a pris ? Demanda-t-il, curieux.  
\- Bien. Il a été soulagé, apparemment il te trouvait cool et amusant – me demande pas comment c'est possible je comprends pas non plus. Marmonna-t-il. Bref, il a accepté notre proposition au fait !  
\- Cool ! Je suis content, on va bien s'amuser avec lui ! Sourit Jongdae.  
  
Kyungsoo sourit à son tour avant de reprendre son expression sérieuse.  
  
\- Il m'a aussi raconté quelque chose que tu ne m'avais pas dit...Confia-t-il sombrement.  
\- Quoi donc ? Demanda innocemment Jongdae.  
\- Le fait que tu aies été un peu trop...enthousiaste lors de votre chute. Expliqua-t-il, le regard perçant.  
  
Le visage de Jongdae se décomposa et il tenta de dégager sa main de la prise de Kyungsoo. Celui-ci ne le laissa pas faire cependant, rapprochant son visage du sien d'un air menaçant.  
  
Les élèves qui passèrent dans le couloir à ce moment-là entendirent des cris de souffrance abominables. Ceux qui passèrent trente minutes plus tard purent entendre des gémissements suspects. Et ceux qui longèrent le couloir encore trente minutes après n'entendirent que le silence. Et la sonnerie de fin des cours.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Flash Back_  
  
\- Alors vous voulez pas d'un plan à trois ? Demanda timidement Zitao, triturant son T-shirt nerveusement.  
\- Non ! S'exclama Kyungsoo pour la énième fois. On aimerait juste que tu sois notre ami...et notre garde du corps en quelque sorte. Vu ta stature...et ton activité...  
\- Le wushu, w-u-s-h-u. Précisa le plus jeune.  
  
Kyungsoo leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
\- Oui, bref. On s'était dit que tu pourrais nous protéger ! Intimidez ceux qui veulent nous embêter, tout ça ! Mes regards noirs n'intimident plus...et je ne peux pas toujours protéger Jongdae tout seul. Soupira-t-il. Cet idiot a le don de s'embarquer dans des histoires et de se blesser sans arrêt.  
  
Zitao apparut pensif, puis acquiesça finalement.  
  
\- D'accord, je veux bien être votre ami. Mais je ne ferai rien avec vous ! Et Jongdae ne doit pas avoir de...réaction physique avec moi ! Insista-t-il.  
\- Réaction physique ? Fit Kyungsoo, confus. De quoi tu parles ?  
\- Et bien...la dernière fois...Commença Zitao.  
  
 ~~Fin Flash Back~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Epilogue**  
  
\- Zitao, lâche cette peluche panda. Personne ne sera intimidé par toi avec ça bon sang ! S'écria Kyungsoo, au bout du rouleau. Je suis entouré d'idiots...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Bonus**  
  
Jongdae glissa discrètement sa main dans le dos de Zitao, souriant innocemment à Kyungsoo qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il la fit glisser plus bas, puis encore plus bas jusqu'à ses fesses qu'il tata pendant quelques secondes, un sourire rêveur ornant son visage.  
  
Quelques secondes de trop.  
  
Il ne savait pas comment mais Kyungsoo l'avait pris en plein flagrant délit. Il devait avoir des dons de voyance ou des pouvoirs surnaturels...comme si sa force surhumaine n'était pas suffisante !!!!  
  
Toujours est-il que Jongdae se retrouva inconscient en plein milieu de la cafétéria. Kyungsoo sourit diaboliquement une fois qu'il eut accompli sa tâche, et lui marcha dessus pour bien terminer en beauté – un petit cri aigu sortant de la gorge de la victime.  
  
Une cellule psychologique fut mise en place pour les témoins. Ce fut une expérience traumatisante pour tout le monde que d'assister à cette scène.  
  
A ce jour, nous savons que Jongdae et Kyungsoo sont toujours ensemble et heureux. Malgré quelques...séjours à l'hôpital.  
  
Zitao, lui, a décidé d'ouvrir son propre zoo pour y élever des pandas. Les humains étaient trop compliqués pour lui.

 


End file.
